


Dicked Down At Denny's

by BoStarsky, sunnywritesstuff



Series: Assorted Kylux [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Denny's is basically a different dimension at night, Dirty Talk, Food Puns, Hux tries to be nice, Kylo Ren is a Slut, Kylo is a greasy boy, Look up the Denny's Menu for reference, Lube, M/M, Prostitution, Rawed at Denny's at 2am, Sequel, Sex In A Storage Room, Third installment coming soon, Tipsy Hux, Top Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: After Ben loses his job at Olive Garden, he moves onto his next gig at Denny's and engages in the very profitable and forgiving market of parking lot prostitution for extra money. Meanwhile, Hux's review on the local Olive Garden acted as a comedic boost for his career as a food critic and journalist. However, reviewing trendy coffee shops and hot spots around the city doesn't keep his bed warm at night and he ends up stuck in an endless loop of one night stands. After coming home drunk one night, "Kylo's" number falls out of his coat pocket and Hux decides to give him a call.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Dicked Down At Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the sequel to [Who Jizzed in my Salad?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005277)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166100947@N08/50075772991/in/dateposted-public/)

Denny’s is just as much of a shit hole as Olive Garden, but at least they’re not trying to be something they’re not. It’s a weird twilight zone where drunk people come to eat pancakes at night and often forget to tip. However, since Mr. Food Critic rolled around Olive Garden and got him fired Ben had learned how to earn the good tips with a little help from Kylo. To think he’d ever be using that name to service dick in the parking lot of a Denny’s. Pimply, WoW playing him would never have seen that coming.

Thanks to Kylo, he can cut down his hours enough to actually get some sleep when he’s had a good run. Denny’s has been good to him, and it’s given ‘grand slam’ a new meaning; he’s gotten a few of those in the backseats of various cars though none of them compare to the first.

Hux makes his way through his work easily enough. His review on the local Olive Garden was taken well by the younger crowd and he had managed a promotion after a few more scathing criticisms. He was told, however, that he needed to start reviewing more high-level restaurants, so he did. In between reviewing popular local dives and trendy coffee shops, Hux had tried to get back into the dating scene a bit. No matter what he did, however, he just came up with one night stands and tedious dates that had his paychecks draining every week for sushi and quinoa bowls. 

Sighing as he walked into his apartment late one night after a mixer in the office, Hux took off his jacket and tried to hang it on the hook by the door. It fell off, mostly because he was a bit tipsy and wasn't focused on what he was doing. 

A little slip of paper flitted out of one of the pockets, and Hux remembered the blowjob he'd gotten in the Olive Garden parking lot. He looked at the clock, noticing it was well past his usual bedtime, but he didn't exactly feel like sleeping just yet. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Hux picked up his phone and entered the contact in his phone as "Olive Garden Salad Guy''. 'Kylo' was too weird and not easy to remember. With that, Hux dialed the number and waited.

He’s not supposed to have his phone on him. If a manager knew he’d get in trouble, but right now Ben is the only one in here, his only other co-worker for this shift playing games on her phone in the break room. So he gets it out of his pocket. The number is unfamiliar to him but he’s bored so he answers anyway, maybe it’ll be worth his while. “Who dis?”

Hux chuckles when he hears the distant but all too familiar dopey voice on the other end of the line. “Well, I didn’t actually think you’d pick up,” Hux, amused by what he was doing, “Are you busy tonight, ‘Kylo’?”

How could he ever forget that crisp accent, the cum salad guy, “Nah, I’m just working. There’s like one drunk guy in the corner.”

Hux glanced at the clock on the wall again, trying to contain his excitement, “I would imagine you’re closing soon, it’s quite late, isn’t it?”

“Nope, this is Denny’s. Once you walk through the door you’re in an alternate reality.”

"Think you can sneak away?" Hux asked, leaning up against the wall.

“Yup, I think the drunk guy is either dead or asleep.”

"Is your manager going to know?" Hux replied, "I want to see you."

“Nope, she’s not here right now, the chef is probably asleep, and the other server is playing on her phone. We could fuck in the middle of the floor and no one would notice.”

"Sounds like a plan," Hux grinned, "What restaurant and where?"

“The Denny’s in Hoboken.”

It took Hux a matter of around fifteen minutes to get himself together and in a cab, and only another five to get to the location in question. It looked like a typical Denny’s would during the later hours: Hardly anyone inside, sort of ominous, and overall like a welcoming gate for the desperate, the intoxicated, and the insomniacs. Hux made his way in, seating himself at the booth which was the farthest away from the sleeping man in the corner of the restaurant. He didn’t see Kylo yet, but he would probably make himself known soon enough.

Ben had been in the bathroom prepping himself when Hux arrived, by now he’s learned to carry lube and condoms everywhere in case of a tip opportunity. He’s never had so much sex in his life and Denny’s is ripe with people of questionable morals that won’t look away from paying for it. Review guy is no different, only he has more money. 

Coming back out he spots a familiar head of ginger, putting his name tag in the pocket of his apron before approaching him. He likes Kylo better than Ben anyway, maybe he should change it. “Welcome to Denny’s, what can I get you?”

"Well, I would ask for some pancakes, but you look like you've already got a fine stack," Hux smirked, obviously glancing down at Kylo's ass. It was the cheesiest line he could think of, "What do you recommend? I've never eaten here before."

“Are you actually hungry or would you prefer a Grand Slam in the bathroom?” Ben raises a brow, looking the guy over.

“Maybe later,” Hux looks down at the menu again, “I’m still trying to figure out what I’m going to do with you. Eat with me in the meantime?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I promise not to jizz on your pancakes.” They don’t have any white syrups anyway.

“You’d better not,” Hux said in a warning tone, “Or I’ll pound that fine ass of yours so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” It’s a clearly empty threat, he knows Kylo wants to make money today.

“I’m counting on it.” And so is rent. “Now what the fuck do you want?”

"Get me a 'Grand Slam' and make it good," Hux closed his menu and handed it back to him, "These menu names are ridiculous."

“I know, right? Want to get my moon over your hammy? Or maybe we should make a Special Slamwich in the break room?” Kylo laughs, going to hand in the order to the chef.

Hux smirked at the stupidity of it all...Eating at Denny's after spending a week reviewing different poke bowl restaurants all week, getting breakfast past midnight while he was slightly drunk...All of this to get some ass.

While the chef fries up a Grand Slam, Kylo fixes himself a plate full of eggs and bacon, not caring if he’s not technically allowed to help himself to the food. When it’s all done, he carries it out to the guy’s table, plonking down his plate in front of him.

“Looks interesting,” Hux remarked, noticing the perfect cutout pancakes and eggs. They must have been cooked in a mold, “Do you usually eat the food here?”

“Nope, they don’t give us food for working here, why do you think I’m so busy out back?” He has to feed himself somehow.

“Busy out back?” Hux raises an eyebrow as he cuts into his pancakes.

“I’m working a side hustle now, you taught me the secret to good tips.”

“Really now?” Hux smiled as he bit into his pancake. It was a bit of a fake reaction if he was being honest. It was stupid and he wanted to kick himself, but he felt a rush of possessiveness for this waiter he barely knew and gave him a side of cum with his last meal.

“You’ve been safe about it, I take it?” Hux asked after swallowing down the bite. Typical fast food pancake, it was decent enough and he was too distracted to care.

“Mhm, I don’t want, like, AIDS or anything.” And just like the man in front of him Ben doesn’t know any of their names, it’s better to stay anonymous.

“Makes sense,” Hux hiccuped, taking a sip of the free water that was on the table, “I’m still clean if you care at all. A bit drunk, but clean nonetheless.”

“That’s fine, I’m still clean too. I go to the free clinic sometimes.”

"That's good, then," Hux took another sip of water, "It's not a bad way to make money."

“That’s what I figured, I don’t have to work that many double shifts and I can still afford weed.” It’s not like he ever put sex up high on some pedestal, sex is fun and there’s good money in it, and no tax.

“If I was hot enough back in the day, I probably would have considered it too. I finished university a couple of years ago,” Hux replied as he continued to dig into his meal, “Journalism pays well if you know the right people.”

Ben snorts, “Back in the day? You sound like an old man.” Not like someone who’s only a few years older than him and looking for ass at a Denny’s.

“It feels like a long time. I used to starve myself on ramen noodles until I got an internship and they let me eat the food I was reviewing,” Hux chuckled, “That was a big change for me.”

“Yeah, I bet. I miss mom’s cooking.” Now he’s the one living on ramen and TV dinners.

“I bet,” Hux never had his mother to cook for him, but he knew what it must be like to go from having home-cooked meals to living on the typical college student diet.

But right now he’s taking liberties and gorging himself on free eggs and bacon, so his mom can suck it.

They talked through most of their meal, Hux deciding to tease him toward the end by slipping a foot out of his loafers and nudging it into Kylo’s crotch. There were no table cloths to shield them from view, but then again... Who in this place gave a fuck?

Ben smirks at the feeling, spreading his legs to better accommodate. If this guy wants to do it right here Ben wouldn’t be against sacrificing his job for it.

“Tell me, what is the cleanest place in this establishment?” Hux speared a bite of sausage on his fork.

“The kitchen.” It’s the only place that gets more than a wipe down each day. “But I don’t think the chef would appreciate it if we fucked in there.”

“Storage room?” Hux tried.

“Yeah sure, but not the walk-in.” It would be way too cold and he’d rather not contaminate all the food.

“We could do that, then. I can’t imagine the bathroom is very clean,” Hux replied, “No offense, but it just doesn’t seem sanitary.”

“Yeah, it’s not great, not at night anyway cause we get a lot of drunk people.” Luckily he’s managed to avoid bathroom cleaning duty so far, but then again he hasn’t been here that long so it’s only inevitable.

“Makes sense,” He finally finished the last bite on his plate, glad for the indulgent meal to end off the day he spent running around, “I’m finished, but I think I’m still hungry... and you look like a suitable dessert.”

“Let’s go.” Wiping the grease from his mouth with a napkin Ben gets up, walking away with the expectation that he’ll be followed, leading the way through the kitchen and past the break room to the little storage room the use for non-foods.

Hux decides he’ll pay Kylo later. He’d leave the money on the table, but there was no saying someone else would lift it. After wiping his mouth and using some hand sanitizer, he follows his “escort” into the storage room. “Is there a light in here?” Hux asked into the darkness, the smell of detergent and cleaning supplies hitting his nose.

“Yeah, hang on.” Flailing around a little Ben finds the switch inside the door, flicking it on to light the room. “There you go.” Closing the door behind them he flips the lock before fishing through his pocket for a sachet of lube that he hands to the guy. And figuring they’re not here to have a conversation he gets his trousers down and bends over, propping himself against the shelving.

Something about the interaction felt so... Robotic, and Hux didn't like it. Maybe this was why he drifted towards one night stands, after the second time he started having morality issues. But what did he expect? He was fucking a Denny's waiter in the middle of the night for money, it wasn't supposed to be about feelings. Still, Hux stroked his hand down Kylo's back, enjoying the smooth skin under his fingers. Even if he didn't want to catch feelings, he still wanted to give his body attention. 

He let his hand wander to his front, giving one of his pecs a squeeze. Taking down his pants and briefs to his knees, he was already growing hard from the anticipation and the sight of Kylo bent over for him. After a few strokes, he ripped open the lube packet and let it drip down Kylo's crack and was quick to spread it around with his fingers. 

"How do you want it tonight, hmm? Think you can take it hard like last time?" Hux's tone definitely betrayed his desire as his fingers probed at Kylo's hole.

“Fuck yeah I can. Take it however you want it, Daddy,” Kylo hums, by now having a better grasp of what men want to hear to get him more money. He’s already sucked one cock tonight and now he’ll be walking away with another generous tip so he’ll do whatever he has to earn it.

The filthy words bring a smile to Hux’s lips, but he can’t help feeling a twinge of guilt when he realizes Kylo has probably picked that up from doing this a hundred times. He manages a finger into his hole but pets Kylo’s hair with the other. It isn’t as greasy as it was last time. 

“Would it make you feel good to fuck you slower?” Maybe if he asks for the truth he’ll get it. The least he knows is that he doesn’t want his partner to be in pain.

“It would feel good either way, Daddy.” What is this guy playing at? Ben had thought he just wanted to fuck like everyone else.

Hux sighed, grabbing a fistful of his hair but not hard enough to hurt. He brought his lips to Kylo’s ear as he pushed in another finger, “I’ll only enjoy this if you do too, so don’t be afraid to ask for what you want.”

“Then get your fingers out of my ass and fuck me,” Ben growls, not liking how this slower pace is making him feel. This isn’t supposed to be anything but fucking, just a hard cock in his ass and a warm body behind him.

“You aren’t fully stretched yet,” Hux says simply, letting go of his hair and pushing in another finger, “I don’t want you to tear.”

“I’ll be fine.” Besides, a little pain will only help him stay detached from this. Out of all his repeat customers this guy just had to be the one who’s caught his attention in more ways than one by actually being a decent guy this time around.

Hux insistently stretches him a bit longer before slicking up his cock and beginning to push it in, “Mm, I can already tell you’re going to be tight.”

“You’re the first one in my ass tonight, enjoy it.” And the only one he’s taken bare. Seems like this guy is the exception for everything and Ben still doesn’t know his name. He should ask but that would mean breaking his rule of anonymity.

Hux growled with pleasure as he sunk into Kylo’s hole. He’d get tested again in a few days to make sure, but he had his HPV shots and Kylo and said he’d been going to the free clinic.

“Fuck~” Ben groans, loving the feeling of being stretched and filled like this. It’s amazing how he never thought of making money off of it before.

“Shit, that’s good,” Hux moaned, giving Kylo’s ass a squeeze, “For a little slut, you’ve got quite a tight ass.”

“Tight for you, Daddy,” Ben simpers, playing it up a little extra.

Hux rolled his eyes at the obvious line, testing a few shallow thrusts to see how Kylo would react.

“Ah, shit,” he groans, his cock starting to get hard from the feel of a bare cock inside of him.

Hux felt around for Kylo’s cock underneath him, giving him a squeeze while he began to buck into him at a steady rhythm.

“Getting hard already?” Hux purred into his ear, “I guess you are a little slut for my cock.”

“Yes. I love your cock, Daddy.” No one else has ever cared to give him a reach around yet, something he’s now grateful for since it wouldn’t have made it special this time.

“Mm, fuck,” Hux slapped Kylo’s right cheek, fisting over his cock while he fucked him, “You’ve gotten better at this after a few months. Must be working hard.”

Oh he’s been working hard alright, especially tonight it would seem, a clammy later of sweat starting to build under his rucked up shirt. He moans loudly, not giving a fuck if anyone hears it, it isn’t as if people don’t know he’s a whore.

"Don't even care if anyone hears you?" The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small storage room as he quickened his pace. He adjusted the angle to hit deeper into Kylo, using the hand not occupied with his dick to dig into the meat of his ass for leverage.

He’s not muting a single sound, it’s not like anyone is going to tell on him, everyone who works the night shift barely does their job so who's going to care if he’s getting railed in a closet?

Hux groaned as he adapted for a faster pace, not really caring if anyone heard them either. Kylo didn't seem bothered and it was past midnight at Denny's, who gave a damn? "So fucking tight and good, where do you want me to cum?" He asked as he pushed back into Kylo particularly hard, so much so that the bottles on the shelf he was leaning on rattled a bit.

“Inside, I want you to breed me, Daddy, come in my hole!” It’s messy, but he couldn’t care less, rocking back to meet each thrust.

After only a few more thrusts, Hux was spilling inside of him, groaning into Kylo's hair as he did. Once he came down, he realized how tightly he was squeezing him and made himself relax, standing up straight again and trying to focus his mind.

Breathing harshly in the charged atmosphere of the tiny room Ben reaches for his cock, pushing the guy’s hand away to finish himself off with a few rough tugs, swearing quietly.

Hux pulled out slowly after Kylo came, his cock was growing softer and he didn't want to leave Kylo overstimulated. "That was fucking good," Hux panted, realizing he forgot to ask Kylo how much it would cost. He hoped he had enough on him.

“I think I like you better drunk.” Pulling his trousers back up Ben quickly sorts himself out well enough to last until he can stop by the bathroom again. “You didn’t try to kill me with your dick this time.”

"Wanted to make you feel good," Hux stifled a yawn as he leaned back against a shelf behind him, "Like I said, it's no fun when you don't enjoy it."

“Lucky for you I enjoy a lot of things. You could probably piss on me and I’d like it.” Not that he’s tried and it honestly sounds a bit unpleasant, but anything is possible in the moment.

Hux wrinkled his nose at the idea, "I'm not a barbarian, just regular sex is fine for me." Pulling up his pants again and rebuttoning them, Hux tried to remember how much he had in his wallet. "How much do I owe you for the food and everything else?" He asked, running a hand through his hair to try to smooth it out.

“Eighty, I’ll give you a discount for the reach around.” Why is he being nice to this guy? He has enough, he could pay in full.

"Make it ninety, I've only got big bills and you deserve the tip for putting your job at risk again," Hux selects the bills and tucks them into Kylo's disheveled apron pocket, "It's a good look on you. Could probably cut up the uniform and make it sluttier if you wanted."

“I’ll probably end up getting fired for eating on the job anyway.” He’s not supposed to do that outside of the designated thirty minutes and definitely not with the customers.

"Just call it a date, or do you have another job in mind?" Hux asked him as he put his wallet away, "No offense, but this is kind of the pits."

“I know, but not all of us hit the jackpot in life.” All he can do is make the best of the cards he’s been dealt. “Do you know how often I get asked if my family is in the mob just cause we’re Italian?”

"Yes, and I've been called a carrot head my entire life and I dropped out of military school which made me lose all my money," Hux stretched, "It's just a matter of being a cutthroat bastard in this world."

“At least you’re not selling your ass to pay rent.” Not that Ben dislikes that bit, but he’s well aware most people would look down on him for it, clients included.

"I've done worse things for money, darling," Hux leaned forward to kiss his cheek before turning toward the door, "Keep grinding, you'll make it out of that situation one way or another if you're motivated enough." Now he needed to call his cab and go home so he could crash on his couch and forget about how reckless he was tonight.

“Yeah, whatever. See you around, Daddy.” Ben shouts after him, pulling out his tip to count it. Looks like he’ll be making it another month after all.

Hux rushed out of the restaurant a little faster than expected when Kylo shouted after him. Stepping outside of Denny's was like entering back into the dimension of reality, where things made sense and he would have consequences to face come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the followup to our last cursed fic, we're working on the third and final installment as we speak!


End file.
